


Error, STOP!

by bansheegirl43



Series: Error, Please. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And I only want what's best for him, Atleast I'll try not to make them, Because I think Error has enough issues, DiSTorTed TeXt, Don't Judge Me, Error doesn't need glasses in this, Error has Haphephobia, HOORAY, Haphephobia, I honestly don't know where im going with this, I just wanted to get that out of the way, I love Error, Ink doesn't know that at first, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Since I have so many fics I want to do, Slow To Update, Some Swearing, Srry if it seems fast at the beginning, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tags don't contain spoilers, The usual terrible author, Trust Issues, Yet Fun, blooming relationship, so wish me luck, trust me - Freeform, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Error wasn't always a skeleton. Wasn't always.. insane. Wasn't always.. distorted with his speech and looks.That's all he remembers, and doesn't care what he used to be. He is what he is now, and no one can change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is the first time I'm gonna write Error. I'm gonna make him kinda OOC, Idk, haven't written it yet. I hate writing in other writing programs then copy+paste then it not coming out right.. so yeah, I am doing this.
> 
> (I also really wanted another Error-fic so ye. And I know I am not the only one in love with Error.)

Sighing, _____ opens their eyes. They hear nothing, and only see white. Blinking, they look around, and only see white. When they look down, they see.. a black hoodie, that turns dark blue at the top. Red shirt underneath. Black basketball shorts that reach their knees with blue stripes down the side. Black slippers. That was just the clothing. And then there was their legs that were showing through between the end of the shorts all the way to their feet. Or.. well.. the lacking of legs. All _____ could see is red fibula and tibia. No skin. They instantly sit up, and other than feeling a little sore, no pain. They instantly put their hands in front of them, and scan them.

 

With yellow tips, and red in the middle, and the rest black on fingers, one that is normal would wonder why they are alive. What is wrong with them. But not this person. They are, in-fact, surprised that they aren't freaking out about being a skeleton. _____ sighs, and lowers their hands onto their lap, and looks up at the bare white. ".̷.̶.̴W̶h̶a̵t̷?̷" He gasps at the sound of his voice, and jumps again at the static-y sound of his gasp. It sounded.. male? But it also sounded like someone randomly repeating random things in what he says. Now that he looks at himself some more, he can pick up on some ERROR signs scattered about him, and as his panic rises, so does the amount of ERROR signs, and some even get in his eye sight. Oh yeah, what is his face like now that he's a skeleton? It doesn't feel.. human.

 

He rubs his hand over the top of his skull, then slides to the side, and all around. It is pretty round, and is nothing like a human skull. Now.. to the face of himself. He hesitantly hovers over where his eyes are, and gently sets his hand over his right eye. When he drags his fingers down carefully, it falls into a abyss-like area, which is slightly cold- and feels.. weird with fingers slightly in his now eye socket. He wonders how he looks, if eye sockets are just black bottomless pits, or if they had some sort of.. pupils? Who knows. He drags his fingers down, and feels his cheekbones, which feel smooth- yet like something is _there_.

 

He decides to wait for the mirror, and draws his hand over his teeth, which seem to be hidden behind pseudo-lips. He frowns, and his lips follow. He smiles hesitantly, and it follows his lead. He lets out a chuckle, ".̵.̸W̵h̴y̵?̶ ̵I̶s̴ ̷t̷h̴i̷s̵ ̵s̷o̴m̴e̴ ̸s̴i̴c̸k̷ ̵j̶o̶k̴e̵?̸ ̶I̶ ̸k̷n̵o̵w̵ ̵I̴ ̸w̴a̴s̸ ̵h̶u̶m̸a̶n̷.̷ ̶W̴h̴y̸ ̴a̴m̸ ̷I̶ ̶n̸o̷ ̷l̸o̸n̷g̸e̶r̷ ̶h̶u̷m̴a̶n̴?̸" He sighs, despising the glitches in his voice. He hears a sound, and swiftly turns to it, surprise in his face obvious. When he turns and looks, he sees a.. full length mirror? How.. convenient.

 

When he stands up to go to it, he is slow at first on the walking thing. Then he gained back his confidence and is now walking swiftly. When he reaches the mirror, and lifts it to stand to its full height, he pointedly doesn't look at himself in the mirror yet. He closes his eyes, faces the mirror, and huffs. "O̷k̴a̷y̵.̷ ̴D̴o̷n̴'̸t̴ ̴f̶r̷e̷a̷k̵ ̵o̷u̵t̴.̵ ̵D̸o̸n̶'̷t̷ ̸f̶r̵e̵a̴k̸ ̸o̸u̸t̵.̸ ̴D̴O̵N̶T̷ ̵F̸R̸E̵A̸K̵ ̵O̵U̸T̴.̴" He opens his eye sockets, and gasps, stumbling back a bit. He falls on his tush, and when he gets back up looks back in the mirror with a critical eye. It looks like he was infinitely crying blue streaks- which is odd, to say the least. Not that he doesn't appreciate the color. He does, actually like it quite a bit. Along with his other colors that he is donning. He ignores how his eye sockets and their eye lights look, because that just looks insane.

 

He sighs, and flinches slightly at the sound of static as he sighed. Time to get used to his own voice.

 

* * *

 

 

He growls, screaming at the white space, speaking with his hands as he yells at the nonexistent listeners. "F̵u̵c̵k̶i̵n̶g̴!̴ ̵W̵h̵y̷!̷?̴ ̶W̷h̸y̶ ̷m̵e̶?̴!̵ ̵I̴ ̴j̸u̸s̴t̶ ̶w̴a̸n̷t̷ ̴t̵o̶ ̷l̵i̵v̷e̵!̵ ̵L̸o̵v̶e̵!̸ ̵A̷n̵d̵ ̵I̸ ̸c̶a̴n̴'̴t̸ ̶e̵v̶e̸n̷ ̸f̴i̴n̷d̶ ̵a̸ ̶w̷a̶y̷ ̵o̷u̶t̴ ̵o̶f̷ ̴h̵e̸r̵e̵!̷" He snarls, and only hears silence. He's been screaming his head off at the silence for a few months now- atleast that's what it felt like. He has found out more about his body, including that he didn't need air. He also can apparently.. crash. Like a old computer. REBOOT and everything. He always comes back calmer, and much more level-minded. He doesn't know why he acts like a old computer, but whatever. Can't do anything about it. Anyways, back to the prese-

 

"F̶U̷C̷K̸!̶" He heard a voice, someone- with such _venom_ in their voice. He gasps, as he hears more voices joining in, all sounding like they _hated_ him for some reason.

 

 _He screamed and screamed, until the silence_ screamed back.

 

" **Shut the fuck up, trash!** "

 

" **Yeah! Why ya bothering us with your worthlessness?!** "

 

" **Useless.** "

 

" **Hopeless fool.** " 

 

He feels tears pricking the corners of his eye sockets, and shakes his head, denying all they called him. "I̸'̵m̴ ̶n̵o̷t̶ ̴u̵s̸e̷l̵e̷s̷s̵.̸" They guffawed at that.

 

" **Yeah right! You do jack shit, other than screaming!** "

 

" **What do you do, destroy universes?** "

 

Error tilts his head, confused about what they mean. "U̶n̴i̴v̷e̴r̴s̵e̷s̵?̸ ̵W̷h̸a̸t̴ ̷d̴o̷ ̶y̸o̶u̴ ̷m̶e̷a̵n̸?̴" They don't speak for a bit, then they decide to explain, apparently.

 

" **You are the destroyer. You only live to destroy. Heck, can you even be called alive, trash?** " He flinches.

 

" **There are many worlds. They are all alike in some way or another, and it focuses on skeletons. Mostly Sans, the skeleton. There are many Sans' and you are another version of them.** "

 

He scowls. "I̶s̷n̵'̵t̴ ̵i̶t̴ ̴h̵a̸r̶d̶ ̸t̵o̴ ̸k̸n̸o̵w̸ ̶w̷h̴i̴c̵h̶ ̴i̸s̶ ̶w̴h̶i̵c̶h̷?̵"

 

They laugh. " **Nice one, glitch! Well, we'll tell you this. Every single Sans has a nickname, that matches their personality, looks, and so on.** "

 

He looks up at the white blankness, and blinks. "W̷h̶a̸t̵ ̸i̸s̷ ̵m̷y̶ ̴n̵a̶m̶e̸ ̸t̵h̶e̷n̴?̷"

 

" **Error. Your name.. is Error.** "

 

* * *

 

 

Error screams in frustration. "L̴̶̸E̸̷̶A̶̸̵V̸̸̶E̶̸̴ ̵̴̷M̵̶̴E̴̷̸ ̸̶̸A̴̶̵L̴̵̷O̵̶̶N̴̵̴E̵̶̸!̶̴̷" The voices laugh at him, and he can imagine them pointing their fingers at him, laughing their butts off.

 

" **What are you gonna do, trash? Cry about it? HAH! Look, guys! He's already crying!** " Error starts breathing heavily, and as he brings his hands to his face, he feels wetness. He pulls back his hand, and sees blue-tinted tears. He lets out a wet sob, and slowly curls up in a ball on the floor. He covers his head with his arms, and brings his knees to his chest. He never asked for this! To be stuck forever in this endless white abyss!! To be called a G̷̵̷L̷̷̶I̴̴̵T̶̴̶C̵̶̶H̵̶̷! (it says glitch btw. I know, I went overboard on glitchifying it.)

 

He sobs as the voices throw insult after insult at him, making him more and more sad. If only he could kill himself. He can't, he's tried to bleed himself to death (don't ask why skeletons bleed) but he woke up later with all his wounds healed. He tried this multiple times, and it still didn't work.

 

_He wished for death's sweet embrace to swallow him whole._

 

He stays like that for hours, or minutes- or years. He can't tell time. Time has no meaning here. He learned that from one of the voices.

 

" **Get up!** " He listens, and glares at the floor as he gets up slowly. The other voices quieted down, curious what is going to happen, and what the fellow voice is planning. " **Swipe your hand, and think about a new world.** " He huffs, but listens anyways. His eyes turn wide as a portal that is glitched at the edges appears, and as he peers in, he sees.. snow? (Yes, Error isn't clueless in this world) When he looks more, he sees trees with green healthy leaves. He gasps as he sees a human child exit a purple door- and them cautiously walking down the pathway.

 

As they get ahead of a thick, heavy branch, a snap echoes throughout the area. He flinches, looks where the branch is, and sees it was snapped in pieces. The human turned to see it, but kept walking- only a little faster. After a few seconds of them walking, some footsteps sound out behind them. Error turns the portal, and out of the side of the portal, sees someone who looks just like him, only white bones, completely blue hoodie, and white stripes instead- and also pink slippers instead.

 

_He used to need to reboot every time he saw a Sans._

 

He crashes, and when he rebooted, he sees that he missed a little bit. Frisk is now battling Papyrus. He knows their names from the voices, who might be cruel, but atleast they teach him their names. Frisk spares Papyrus, over and over, until he's too exhausted to fight back. They then bring out a knife from their inventory, and swipe right at his neck- decapitating him. Error gasps, and is glad that the portal is one-way right now. Frisk.. killed Papyrus? After sparing him so much? Just to let his guard down?! Where is Papyrus' brother, Sans?! He should be protecting him from the human!

 

_Now.. He just sees them as g̶l̶i̵t̷c̸h̷e̵s̸._

 

He growls, and sends his strings out to the soul he sensed hiding in the trees, and also wraps strings around Frisk, trapping them too. His strings wrap around the Sans' soul, and pulls him out into the open, making Classic(Sans) gasp. Error steps out into the open, and scowls up at Sans, as his strings make him hover over Error. Sans flinches, and shrinks back as much as the strings will allow him. Error uses his strings to tug Frisk to next to Classic. They both are held above Error, and they stare at him in fear.

 

"G̴l̶i̵t̶c̵h̷e̶s̴.̶ ̵T̶h̶e̴ ̴l̵o̷t̸ ̸o̴f̸ ̸y̷o̴u̸.̵ ̴I̶ ̸a̷m̶ ̶d̶i̸s̸a̸p̶p̴o̷i̷n̵t̶e̷d̷ ̷i̷n̵ ̴y̷o̶u̴,̶ ̶C̵l̵a̶s̵s̷i̸c̷.̶ ̵Y̶o̷u̶ ̶t̵o̷o̶,̴ ̴F̷r̵i̷s̷k̶.̵" They flinch at his voice, and Sans is the first to speak.

 

"another multiverse traveller?" He gasps out in disbelief, and Error scowls. He wraps one of his strings around their neck, tightening it, to make them have issues speaking.

 

"S̸h̷u̵t̵ ̸u̷p̷.̴" Sans grunts, and he wheezes out a reply.

 

"not.. a very friendly.. traveller." Frisk lets out a huff of amusement, and flinches as his pissed off pupils turn to them. 

 

_Error won't hesitate to K̵I̸L̷L̵_


	2. Meeting Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error meets Ink for the first time, after destroying his umpteenth universe. What will he do as seeing the colorful skeleton for the first time? What will he do when he finds out what Ink does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, no, he did not destroy his first universe. In fact, he didn't even know how to destroy universes back then. This is a couple months later, and he learned how to destroy universes a month ago.
> 
> Also, he NEVER will destroy the originals of universes. There is multiple DanceTale's, Undertale's, yida yada.

Error apathetically grabs onto DanceTale Frisk's soul with his strings, and pulls it away from the bound Frisk. He already killed everyone else, and this Frisk seems near tears. He knows they haven't done a single genocide, but he doesn't care. They're all g̶l̷i̵t̴c̴h̸e̴s̴. He sighs, and watches as Frisk looses the light in their eyes, and as he lets go of them from his strings, they collapse onto the ground. Error tosses the soul into the anti-void (he knows that's what it's called thanks to his creativity) and hangs it up, up with the other Frisk variants. He only started trophy collecting two weeks ago, so there is definitely not enough trophies.

 

He summons the code to this universe, and is ready to break it with the simple crushing it in his hand, when he feels something hit him in the side of the head. It causes him to fall to the ground, and he grunts as he hits the floor. When he looks up, he sees a _really_ pissed off skeleton. They seem to not be from this universe. So.. that must mean they also travel the multiverse? Makes sense, since the first Sans he met said 'another' when he asked if he was another one that travels. 

 

Anyways, you can probably guess who it is. Yep. Ink. Error was able to guess too, since he's heard so much about the skeleton. The item that Ink has hit Error with was a giant paint brush, and Error deadpanned at that. "R̸e̸a̶l̶l̵y̴?̷ ̷G̸i̷a̸n̷t̵ ̷p̶a̶i̵n̷b̶r̴u̸s̵h̵?̴ ̵W̸h̶a̷t̸ ̶k̷i̴n̴d̸ ̴o̷f̵ ̵g̵l̷i̸t̵c̶h̴ ̸a̷r̷e̸ ̸y̵o̴u̴?̸" Ink flinches at the sound of static-y and random repeats, but quickly recovers.

 

"What is your name, stranger? And why do you destroy my creations?!" His voice is normal; that's the first thing Error realized. The second is that he asked him two questions.

 

"W̵h̶y̸ ̶w̷o̴u̶l̵d̸ ̵I̶ ̸n̴e̸e̶d̶ ̴t̵o̷ ̷t̶a̸l̷k̷ ̸t̷o̸ ̷y̷o̷u̵?̶ ̵I̵ ̵c̷a̸n̴ ̷j̸u̷s̴t̵ ̸d̴e̸s̴t̵r̷o̸y̵ ̸t̴h̶i̶s̷ ̸c̴o̸d̷i̷n̶g̶ ̴a̵n̶d̸ ̴l̶e̴a̸v̵e̵.̴" Ink scowls at that, and repeats his questions. Along with the 'I won't let you leave' thing. "I̴ ̵d̶o̷n̷'̶t̵ ̶n̸e̷e̵d̴ ̷t̵o̴ ̸l̸i̶s̶t̵e̴n̴ ̵t̶o̸ ̴y̶o̷u̴.̶ ̷N̵e̵i̸t̸h̵e̶r̷ ̶d̸o̶ ̸I̷ ̴n̸e̴e̷d̴ ̶t̸o̵ ̷a̴n̴s̴w̶e̶r̴ ̴y̶o̶u̸r̵ ̴q̸u̷e̷s̴t̷i̴o̶n̸s̵.̴" 

 

Error then realizes what Ink said. His eye sockets widen, and Ink tilts his head in question. Ink said.. that they were his creations. He's the yang to his yin. He can't believe it. He can't believe it! HE CAN'T BELIEVE IT! H̵̴̸E̸̴̷ ̵̸̸C̷̸̴A̴̶̸N̴̸̸'̶̸̴T̵̶̸ ̴̷̸B̶̷̸E̷̴̷L̶̷̵I̷̸̴E̷̵̶V̷̴̵E̶̶̵ ̵̸̸I̴̶̷T̴̵̵!̷̶̵

 

_Error.exe has crashed._

 

Ink blinks, and watches as a reboot bar appears above him. Error signs appeared all around the guy and filled his eye sockets too, and when he apparently 'crashed,' a reboot bar appeared. The bar slowly reaches the end, and as soon as it does, the stranger came back; blinking once, twice, and looks up at Ink.

 

The panic subsided, and as he looks up at Ink, he scoffs. "I̷'̶m̸ ̶o̵u̶t̵ ̷o̶f̸ ̷h̵e̵r̶e̴.̵" He stands up, crushes the coding in his hand, and walks through his portal, as the world disintegrates slowly. Ink is too shocked to stop him. Once he blinks his brain back into functionality, he realizes that most of the world disintegrated already, and he was long gone. He curses quietly, and with a swipe of his brush, walks through a portal. 

 

* * *

 

 

Error lets out a laugh, as UnderFell-19 Sans struggles against his strings, growling like an animal. Sans growls, glaring daggers at Error, who just shrugs with a lazy smile. Using strings doesn't drain any energy, so he is in the clear.

 

"w-w-hy are ya d-d-oing this?! dontcha know th-that ink is after ya?! he'll catch ya if ya keep dawdling!" Error shrugs again, closing his eye sockets as he relaxes.

 

"A̶n̷d̸ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶g̵o̶i̴n̸g̴ ̷t̴o̸ ̸s̶t̸a̷y̸ ̷h̶e̵r̶e̴ ̶u̴n̸t̶i̴l̸ ̸t̸h̸e̵n̵.̶ ̷I̵t̴'̸s̶ ̷t̶i̶m̴e̴ ̶t̴o̵ ̶r̴e̶s̸t̷ ̸f̸o̶r̶ ̴a̴ ̶b̶i̸t̴,̴ ̸y̴e̵a̵h̴?̷" He sighs, pulling at the strings connected to his fingers, making Sans gasp in pain.

 

"so-so you _want_ ink ta fight ya? you know how suicidal that is?" Error scoffs, and lets his smile grow.

 

"L̸e̴t̴'̷s̶ ̷g̶o̴ ̴w̵i̵t̸h̵ ̵t̶h̴a̶t̴.̶" Sans twitches, but otherwise stays quiet as we both wait.

 

And then, speak of the devil, and he shall rise. "Hey!" Error turns his head, and sees Ink standing there in all his 'glory' and looking quite tense. He has a hold on his brush, and is halfway into a battle stance. "Release the Sans this instant!" Error rolls his eyes, and only raises Sans higher.

 

"W̸h̴y̷ ̷s̴h̸o̸u̶l̴d̷ ̷I̸ ̶l̶i̷s̸t̷e̵n̴ ̴t̵o̷ ̶y̵o̷u̵,̶ ̶I̸n̸k̵y̴?̴" Ink's pupils turn into a red square and blue exclamation mark, and he scowls.

 

"Because, what you are doing is _wrong_!" Error scoffs. He then tightens the strings on Sans, making him let out a short scream of pain. Ink winces. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

 

Error narrows his eye sockets into a glare at Inky, "O̶h̴ ̵p̸l̵e̶a̵s̴e̶.̴ ̷I̶ ̴c̶a̸n̴ ̴m̵a̶k̴e̴ ̶i̸t̸ ̸h̷u̴r̸t̴ ̶e̸v̶e̶n̴ ̷m̸o̶r̸e̵.̵ ̴A̶n̸d̸ ̷I̵ ̵k̵n̷o̷w̵ ̶I̸'̶m̶ ̸d̸o̸i̴n̴g̴ ̵w̵r̸o̷n̵g̸.̶" Error holds out his other hand, the universe's green-colored coding appearing about his hand. "T̴h̵i̷s̵ ̶i̴s̸ ̷t̷h̶e̴ ̸u̴n̵i̸v̶e̵r̸s̶e̵'̸s̵ ̸c̸o̸d̵i̶n̶g̴.̷ ̶D̵e̸s̶t̵r̴o̵y̴i̸n̷g̴ ̷i̶t̷ ̶w̸h̶i̴l̵e̷ ̸a̶ ̸m̷o̶n̴s̷t̸e̷r̸ ̶f̶r̴o̴m̴ ̴t̴h̶i̶s̵ ̵u̷n̴i̵v̸e̷r̷s̶e̸ ̴i̵s̷ ̴s̸t̸i̸l̶l̶ ̷a̸r̸o̵u̸n̶d̴ ̴c̵a̷u̷s̸e̵s̶ ̶t̷h̴e̴m̷ ̷i̵m̴m̴e̴a̵s̵u̷r̸a̶b̷l̸e̷ ̸p̷a̸i̶n̸,̷ ̴i̶f̷ ̴y̷o̷u̸ ̴d̵i̶d̶n̷'̵t̵ ̴k̴n̵o̷w̸.̷ ̴"

 

Ink pales, the more and more he talks. He then speaks, fear in his voice. "Y-you.. you wouldn't." Error nods.

 

"I̴ ̸w̸i̷l̸l̸,̵ ̸i̵f̸ ̵I̵ ̸e̸v̷e̴r̵ ̶n̶e̶e̴d̸ ̶t̸o̴.̶ ̶T̶h̷i̵s̷ ̴i̶s̵ ̶y̵o̵u̴r̶ ̸o̸n̸l̵y̷ ̵w̴a̴r̵n̷i̴n̷g̵.̸ ̸I̵f̸ ̸I̴ ̷e̵v̸e̸r̵ ̴l̸o̴s̴e̶ ̷m̸y̸ ̵t̴e̴m̵p̷e̴r̸,̵ ̷o̴r̸ ̷l̶a̷s̶t̶ ̷t̷h̸r̵e̶a̵d̵ ̸o̶f̶ ̶s̸a̵n̸i̷t̶y̸,̸ ̸o̴r̴ ̵w̴o̸r̵s̶e̶-̵ ̵g̴e̸t̸ ̸h̶u̶r̵t̶ ̷t̷o̷o̸ ̵m̵u̴c̴h̵,̷ ̷I̸ ̴w̷i̷l̶l̷ ̴d̷o̷ ̶t̸h̸i̶s̸.̵" He sends a glance back at the Sans. "A̸n̸d̶ ̴I̶ ̵w̸i̶l̸l̷ ̶b̷e̸ ̴w̷i̴p̵i̷n̸g̵ ̶t̵h̸i̵s̵ ̴u̴n̸i̸v̴e̵r̶s̸e̶,̸ ̴s̶o̵ ̴y̷o̷u̸ ̷w̷i̷l̶l̶ ̴b̶e̸ ̶t̵h̷e̸ ̶o̷n̴l̷y̷ ̴o̷n̴e̵ ̷w̶i̶t̷h̵ ̴k̸n̴o̸w̸l̵e̷d̸g̵e̷ ̴o̵f̶ ̵t̸h̵i̶s̶.̶" Ink winces, but realizes too late what he just said.

 

"W-wait don't-!" Error crushes the coding, and the Sans lets out a long scream, and starts fighting the strings blindly. Error lets go of the Sans, and Sans curls up into a little ball as his body and clothes disintegrate. Ink then starts attacking Error out of anger, sending paint to attempt to capture Error. But Error is just as good at dodging as Classic Sans- if not, better. As the world falls around them, Error and Ink fight- Error trying to destroy Ink with his strings and glitchy gaster blasters, and Ink with his paint and paintbrush.

 

After an hour of fighting, the world is gone, leaving only void. Error smirks, as Ink runs out of breath yet again, and stops fighting to catch it. He pretends to be examining his nonexistent nails as he waits for the yang to speak. "You... you monster!" Ink weakly sends a wave of paint, which Error predicted. He dodges with ease, and smirks maliciously at his enemy. "How.. how?! Where did you come from?! Why are you here!" 

 

Error shrugs, a lazy smile donning his face. "D̸u̸n̴n̴o̵.̵"

 

"Will you ever stop?" Ink looks sad.

 

Error frowns, not liking his questions. "D̸u̸n̴n̴o̵.̵" 

 

"What.. what is your name?" Error laughs maniacally at that, not expecting him to be so determined to know his name.

 

"M̵y̷ ̸n̵a̸m̸e̶?̶" Error lazily shrugs, his hands in his pockets. He closes his eye sockets. Error breathes deeply, and feels his anger rising. When he opens his eye sockets, ERROR signs were all over his body and in his eye sockets. "M̴Y̶ ̴N̴A̸M̵E̷.̴.̷ ̶I̶S̶ ̷E̶R̷R̷O̵R̸" He then disappears through one of his portals to the anti-void.

 

* * *

 

 

Error mutters under his breath as he strings up the UnderSwap's human soul up with the others. He continues walking, glaring at the floor. He then hears a gasp, and looks up in surprise. It's Ink. Error instantly stops walking, and lazily smiles at Ink through his surprise. "W̷e̵l̴l̸ ̵l̴o̸o̴k̶ ̶w̴h̴a̴t̷ ̴w̸e̶ ̶h̸a̴v̴e̴ ̷h̸e̸r̸e̷.̴ ̸A̸n̶ ̶i̴n̴t̸r̷u̶d̶e̵r̴" Ink flinches, and raises his brush in a defensive way.

 

"Error, this is what you do with the souls? Just hang them up like _trophies_?" Error nods, not caring about hiding the facts. "How.. how could you?!"

 

Error laughs freely, his glitches making it sound broken. Ink winces, and Error stops laughing, looking at Ink with mirth.

 

"W̵h̵a̴t̴?̶ ̸D̶o̵n̴'̶t̵ ̶l̴i̶k̷e̸ ̵m̸y̴ ̸v̸o̵i̴c̴e̶?̵ ̷B̴o̶o̶h̵o̸o̴.̵ ̷Y̴o̴u̴'̶r̵e̴ ̶g̸o̶n̷n̵a̴ ̶h̷a̴v̵e̵ ̴t̸o̵ ̶d̴e̶a̵l̴ ̶w̷i̸t̸h̷ ̴i̶t̷ ̸u̶n̴t̴i̵l̸ ̷y̵o̵u̸ ̸d̴i̵e̸,̶ ̴i̷f̸ ̸y̸o̸u̴ ̴s̵t̵a̷y̶ ̵a̴s̷ ̷t̴h̶e̶ ̸c̴r̵e̷a̸t̸o̶r̷ ̵o̶f̷ ̷t̵h̶e̶ ̷m̶u̵l̷t̶i̸v̷e̶r̶s̴e̸.̷" Inky then sends a wave of paint his way, and Error dodges with ease.. yet again. He doesn't want to find out what Ink's intent is when he gets hit by the paint. It could be boiling hot for all he knows. Error shoves his hands in his pockets, and lazily scuffs the nonexistent ground with his slippers. "Y̸o̴u̵ ̸k̷n̸o̴w̷ ̶I̸'̵m̴ ̷n̴o̴t̶ ̶g̵o̷i̷n̵g̷ ̴t̴o̶ ̵s̷t̵o̶p̷.̸ ̸W̶h̶y̶ ̴w̷o̸n̶'̴t̶ ̸y̷o̵u̶ ̶j̷u̵s̸t̷ ̶q̸u̵i̸t̶?̴ ̴L̷e̶t̶ ̴m̸e̵ ̵w̷i̵n̶?̴" Ink shakes his head.

 

"No! I refuse to let you win! You can change, I know it!"

 

Error scoffs, angrily glaring at Ink. "O̷h̴ ̸p̶l̴e̶a̵s̷e̵,̴ ̴I̵n̷k̴y̷.̷ ̵I̴ ̷d̴o̶n̵'̴t̴ ̴g̷i̶v̶e̶ ̸a̶ ̵f̸u̸c̶k̶ ̸a̶b̸o̷u̵t̸ ̸y̵o̶u̵r̷ ̸b̴e̷l̴i̵e̶f̵s̴.̵ ̷T̴h̴e̸r̸e̵ ̷i̶s̷ ̴n̴o̸ ̵s̵a̶v̵i̴n̴g̶ ̴m̴e̸.̵ ̸Y̴o̶u̷ ̴s̶h̸o̸u̶l̴d̸ ̸h̵a̸v̵e̸ ̸f̷o̷u̶n̶d̶ ̷m̵e̵ ̶s̶o̴o̴n̶e̵r̸,̵ ̸y̸o̴u̷'̴r̶e̴ ̸t̵o̷o̸ ̴l̴a̶t̷e̸ ̶n̵o̴w̶.̷" Error then proceeds to attack Ink until he runs out of the anti-void in fear for his own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Error fics, guys..


	3. You Can't Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error thinks this is a nightmare. He is right, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasoline by Halsey. That's all I got to say.

" **Hey, trash!** "

 

" **Go back to work!** "

 

" **Those universes aren't going to destroy themselves!** "

 

Error sighs, far too used to the voices now as he closes his eyes- laying on the ground on his back. He hears them continuing to banter amongst each other and mostly insult him. His face tightens into pure sorrow, almost as if he's asleep and having a nightmare. It then forcibly smooths out, the perfect picture of calm. The scars all over his body from his fights slowly fade away, thanks to his quick healing. Wouldn't want to take out the trash while looking like trash, to be fair. He sighs again, as he hears someone walking towards him. He already knows who it is.

 

Without opening his eyes, he says, "W̴h̸a̸t̸ ̶i̵s̵ ̸i̶t̷,̶ ̶I̴n̸k̴y̴?̷" Ink jumps, letting out a yelp, not expecting him to be awake.

 

"Aren't you ever asleep?!" Error sighs again, ignoring that question. Ink stares down at Error in curiosity, not understanding why he seems so.. not aggressive? "What's.. what is wrong? You never are like this. Not for the month I knew you." Error scoffs. He looks to the side, away from Ink.

 

"D̷o̸n̵'̶t̶ ̴y̶o̴u̶ ̴e̶v̷e̴r̵ ̸q̴u̸i̷t̷?̵" Ink huffs, and shakes his head.

 

"You know I don't. As the creator and protector of universes, I must work for others. I will not disappoint." Error sighs, yet again, and lifts a hand to point at Ink. Ink flinches slightly, even though it was lazy and obviously not threatening.

 

"I̵'̴m̸ ̷t̶i̶r̷e̸d̶,̵ ̵I̴n̶k̷.̷ ̵D̴o̷n̵'̶t̸ ̶y̶o̶u̸ ̸e̴v̵e̴r̴ ̴g̷e̸t̴ ̷t̷i̸r̶e̸d̵,̸ ̵n̸e̴e̵d̷i̷n̴g̷ ̸a̷ ̴b̷r̵e̴a̶k̴?̵"

 

Ink blinks, not expecting that sort of question. "Yeah, but.. not since you came around. Always left me expecting a fight, I guess." Error sighs, seeming to be expecting that. He flops his hand back down by him, not paying any more attention to Ink. Ink, seeing that he is done talking, walks up to Error. He stands right ahead where his head is, then lays down- his skull next to his. They both stare into the 'sky', not finding the words to speak.

 

([Do You Ever Get Tired?](https://www.deviantart.com/bansheegirl43/art/Do-You-Ever-Get-Tired-762802528))

 

The silence is peaceful, not full of angry glaring or fighting noises now- now, it's just a day.. to take a break.

 

* * *

 

 

Error growls- glitching wildly. The voices were being especially bad to him today, and he was taking his random day off. Other than that 'moment' he had with Ink, he had no time to relax or make his puppets- or redecorate his 'trophies' arrangement. He hears Ink walking up to him, but is too busy glitching out to care. It's then he feels someone.. putting their hand on his shoulder, trying to speak to him in a worried tone- he spazzes out, attacking the person that touched him. He feels his strings catch someone, wrapping all around their limbs, pulling them up to hang in the air upside down and giving Error time to think about what just happened.

 

_When he first got touched by someone.._

 

He is so scared. He can't breathe, or see for that matter. He can't even hear. Error claws at his eye sockets, glitched screaming coming out, blue-tinted tears streaming down his face. He finally hears yelling, that person that he trapped trying to get free- probably to attack him, he assumed. He tightens the strings, making a pained yelp come out of them. He slowly breathes, trying his best to calm down.

 

_He was extremely scared._

 

It takes about half an hour- but he is finally able to open his eye sockets and see clearly. He rubs the tears away from his face, and looks up, a mask of annoyance on his face. Error sees Ink, just dangling there, staring at him with a strange look he never saw before. (little did he know, it was worry.) Error scowls.

 

"D̶o̷n̵'̶t̷ ̶e̷v̵e̷r̸ ̵t̷o̴u̷c̶h̶ ̵m̸e̷ ̸a̴g̷a̵i̴n̷.̷Y̵o̶u̶ ̷f̴u̴c̵k̶i̷n̵g̵ ̷g̶l̸i̵t̴c̷h̶.̴" Ink nods instantly, silently saying that he won't. "A̷n̶y̵w̷a̷y̷s̵.̵ ̵W̶h̶a̵t̶ ̸a̸r̴e̸ ̸y̴o̸u̷ ̴d̸o̵i̵n̸g̵ ̷h̴e̶r̴e̵ ̴I̵n̸k̸?̶" Ink hesitates, and Error lets out a sigh. This seems to spur Ink to be more quick, as he sways slightly in the strings hanging him upside down.

 

"I wanted to show you my drawings. Y'know, sketches I have for just random things." Error's scowl deepens. He lowers Ink to the floor, then drops him on his head. Ink grunts, but doesn't complain- expecting this from the skeleton. "What? I thought we were friends now?" Ink says as he gets up, not noticing his mistake.

 

Error instantly has glitches in his eye sockets, them burning in pure annoyance now. " **L̶I̶K̵E̶ ̴I̸ ̷W̵I̵L̵L̶ ̶E̵V̵E̶R̵ ̵B̸E̵ ̷F̶R̶I̶E̸N̸D̶S̵ ̷W̶I̸T̷H̴ ̴S̵O̴M̴E̴O̵N̴E̵ ̸A̷S̸ ̷I̷D̴I̷O̵T̶I̴C̷ ̶A̵S̸ ̵Y̸O̷U̵.̸** "

 

Ink winces in hurt, and takes multiple steps back from Error. He seems pissed. "So-sorry! Miscommunication!" Error scowls at Ink, and Ink runs out of the anti-void once he sees a gaster blaster forming behind Error with the intent to _chase_ him out. Error glares at the spot Ink disappeared.

 

He then sighs, his face softening into a melancholy look. "I̷'̵m̵ ̵s̶o̴r̶r̵y̷ ̷I̸n̸k̸y̴,̵ ̷w̸e̴r̴e̵ ̷n̷o̶t̷ ̵m̵e̴a̷n̶t̴ ̵t̸o̵ ̷b̸e̸ ̶f̷r̴i̴e̴n̶d̴s̴.̶"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah jeez, this is embarrassing I bet. You guys now know how bad I am at writing stories. I'm REALLY bad.


End file.
